Impulsive
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Brooke's horny and boyfriendless, Peyton's just…there. This can't end well. Breyton. OneShot. Read and Review.


**Smutty OneShot because I'm incredibly bored… hope that's acceptable ;)**

**Brooke's horny and boyfriendless, Peyton's just…there. This can't end well.**

* * *

_Impulsive…_

4 months, 16 whole weeks, 112 days, 2688 hours; that's how long it'd been since Brooke last had sex.

It wasn't a dry spell through choice, quite the opposite actually.

She'd tried the naked in the back seat of the car thing, she'd tried the drunk suggestive girl at the bar thing, she'd even tried the throw it in me, I'm easy, I just need fucking sex thing, but nothing had worked.

And she was Brooke Davis; it always fucking worked, although evidently it didn't anymore.

She was sure she was starting to grow cobwebs down there… not even the most vigorous masturbation could give her pussy the thorough dusting that it needed.

Life without sex was shit…

She was pondering the implications of an abstinent life when Peyton swanned out of her bedroom in a pair of denim hot pants and a white tank-top, no bra, and her curly hair pulled into a ponytail with tufts of hair falling around the sides of her face.

"Not at the store today?" Peyton asked, walking into the kitchen.

Brooke remained silent, locked in a stare in the direction Peyton had just walked. She noticed how those denim hot pants weren't quite covering the blonde's ass cheeks, and that her nipples were hard under her tank top.

"Earth to B Davis?"

"Sorry, what?" Brooke said, quickly sitting up straight on the couch.

"I asked if you were going to the store today, where's your head at, Brookie." Peyton laughed.

"Um, uh…" Brooke stuttered. "No, um, not today, Millie's holding the fort."

Peyton nodded her head and raised an eyebrow. "You okay there, Brooke?"

"Yeah, um, I'm fine, I… you ever think about sex?"

"Do I think about sex?" Peyton asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, like, do you think that two people can just have sex, like, just because they're horny, and there wouldn't be any ramifications from it?"

"Like a friends with benefits kind of deal?" Peyton asked.

"Kind of, but like, do you think it would work if, say, you just went up to a friend, and like, touched them, and were all like; 'yeah, it's on', then you would both be like, satisfied, then it would be over, and you would just be friends again?" Brooke said.

"Isn't that just friends with benefits?" Peyton shrugged.

"No, because friends with benefits requires an agreement beforehand. What I mean is like just going up to a friend who you think is attractive and just taking what you want from them."

Peyton thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well as long as said friend doesn't yell rape..." Peyton laughed.

"Peyton, seriously!" Brooke whined.

"Okay, seriously Brooke, as long as the other friend is game and doesn't say no, and also knows that it is what it is, then I don't really see why it wouldn't work." Peyton told her.

"Would you do it?" Brooke asked.

"Do what… be the fucker, or the fuckee?"

"Umm… fuckee." Brooke elaborated.

"Well, if it was one of our hot friends, and I was really _really_ horny then I probably would, yeah." Peyton smiled. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"I was just wondering." Brooke asked, turning around to watch TV.

Peyton went to the fridge and bent down to retrieve a bottle of water, and upon hearing the fridge door open, Brooke turned around to see Peyton bent over, her hot pants riding downwards to reveal a red, lace, thong.

Brooke closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and counted to ten.

This was Peyton she was thinking about.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't normal.

What straight girl thought about surprise fucking her female best friend?

Well a very horny one called Brooke Davis…that's who!

Hearing a cabinet door opening, Brooke turned around again to see Peyton reaching up into the cabinet, this time stretching enough that Brooke could see some side boob.

Brooke combed her hands through her hair and contemplated going to bed for a nap instead of torturing herself.

She stood up and went to walk to her bedroom, but instead found her feet carrying her into the kitchen.

Peyton was whistling away happily to herself, making a sandwich, completely oblivious to Brooke's presence behind her.

Brooke eyed her from the bottom up.

Her legs, long and tan, would look amazing wrapped around Brooke's neck.

Her tight, firm, little ass, peeking out from her hot pants like a dangerous little invitation.

Her body; slender like a gymnast, leaving Brooke wondering how much she could really get the blonde to bend.

Her hair; it was already messy enough for Brooke to tangle her hands in…

Her train of thought was leading her down a very bad path, and before she knew it, she was too far gone.

She tiptoed forward, making sure to be very quiet, and as soon as she was behind the blonde, she reached an arm around her waist and popped open the button on her hot pants.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing?!" Peyton yelled in shock, but Brooke noticed that she didn't move.

"Shhh baby…" Brooke whispered, attaching her lips to Peyton's neck, while she slid her hands into Peyton's hot pants and down into her panties.

"Brooke, stop! Brooke…!" Peyton protested, but Brooke simply shook her head against her neck.

Given a few minutes to get used to it, she knew Peyton would definitely want it.

The blonde's pussy was so soft to the touch, softer than Brooke expected. It felt like silk; smooth and delicate, and it also felt very tidy and compact.

Brooke liked it.

Brooke moved her finger around to get a feel for the blonde, and felt a trickle of wetness escape her entrance; this meant she was very much lubricated inside.

"Brooke, seriously!" Peyton tried to protest again, but her head dropped with a strangled gasp when she felt Brooke's fingers invade her.

Brooke knew that the only way to stop Peyton from protesting was to fuck her so hard that all she could want was more, so she pulled her fingers almost all of the way out of her, then slammed them back in again with force.

"Oh my, fuck!" Peyton gasped.

Brooke smirked against her neck then began to finger fuck her hard and fast.

Peyton gripped the edge of the counter with both hands as Brooke slid in another finger, stretching her pussy to new proportions.

Her pussy was tight, and she felt like the brunettes fingers were filling her up completely.

Peyton's body began to shake as Brooke finger fucked rough, finding her g-spot over and over, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, it felt fucking fantastic!

So fantastic that she'd be totally disappointed if the brunette had to stop.

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god, that feels…ahhh, oh my god!" Peyton yelled in pleasure, making Brooke smirk.

She knew she'd love it given the chance to enjoy it.

"Yeah baby, ride my fingers…" Brooke whispered huskily in her ear, and Peyton began to bounce and gyrate her hips against Brooke's thrusts.

Peyton began to moan incoherent mumbles over and over, and at this point Brooke pulled her fingers out of Peyton's pussy, earning a strangled moan.

Brooke grabbed her by the hips and turned her around so that they were face to face, then she pressed her against the counter again and fused their lips together in a hot, hungry, kiss.

Needing to get even deeper this time, Brooke yanked Peyton's hot pants and thong down to her knees, then quickly stuffed her fingers back into her pussy again.

Pulling away from Peyton's mouth, Brooke pulled at the neck line of Peyton's tank top, hearing the ripping sound as she stretched it so much she was able to pull it down to reveal the blondes firm tits and hard, pink, nipples.

"Your pussy's so tight, baby, so, so tight…" Brooke commented, leaning down to kiss Peyton's tits and suck her nipples.

"Just fuck me Brooke, fuck me so hard!" Peyton said, thrusting her hips against Brooke's hand.

Brooke smirked again, and once again, began to fuck the blonde hard and fast, Peytons' g-spot throbbing every time Brooke's fingers brushed it.

"Oh my god Brooke, you're gonna make me come! I'm gonna come so hard!" Peyton panted, and Brooke took this as her cue to move lower.

She dropped to her knees and instantly kissed Peyton's clit like she did her mouth… hot, hungry, and passionate.

The combination of Brooke so deliciously licking her clit, and her fingers so rapidly fucking her tight little pussy, Peyton couldn't hold it in for much longer, and she exploded in a powerful, violent, orgasm, her pussy gripping Brooke's fingers like a vice.

When the blonde came around from her orgasm, Brooke quickly cleaned her pussy up with her tongue, then stood up to face her almost naked, extremely satisfied, best friend.

"Brooke, what…what the hell was that?!"

"Sex." The brunette shrugged, popping open the button on her own jeans. "And I believe sex is a like for like situation."

Peyton bit her lip. Brooke was right; in sex, if you give you receive, and if you receive you give… fairs fair.

So taking a deep breath, Peyton grabbed Brooke by the hips and lifted her onto the counter, dragging her jeans and panties down to her ankles.

"I believe you're right." Peyton smirked, then she bent down slightly and leaned in, letting her tongue trace over Brooke's slit.

Finally feeling another person take control of her pussy, Brooke let out a cry of relief.

"Oh thank-you, thank-you, god!"

* * *

**Reviews, they're always fun!**


End file.
